Job Guide
Jobs are incredibly powerful activities that mages will complete in the world of Fairy Tail. In the series, they gain a currency called Jewels that they use for basic needs such as rent or other necessities. For the purpose of this RP, we have restructured the rewards system. What is a Job? A job is exactly what it sounds like. Whether it be clearing a nearby cave from a hostile Yeti or helping with a local restaurant in a busy time, mages will be given a task to complete and then rewarded based on their completion. These Jobs can include combat or non-combat jobs, depending on your preference. Most people seem to enjoy combat jobs more, but the decision is purely on you. Jobs are not expected to be completed immediately. They should take time, and the amount of posts should reflect that. Jobs can be done with multiple people, including other NPCs or other Players unless otherwise stated. Getting a Job In our 10-Day Update posts, there will be a section about jobs. In short, if you want a job, you'll make a comment to the posts saying you want a job. If you are broad and just say you want a job, then it will be up to the moderator to decide on the inner workings of the job. The task, any limitations regarding other players or NPCs, etc. If you are looking for something specific, whether it be a group job, a solo job, a combat task, or non-combat task, you should include that when you request your job. Mods will work with you so that you are given a job that you actually want to complete. If you no longer wish to complete a job, inform the mods. The Job will be marked as Failed, but you will otherwise not receive any negatives. If you have RPed enough and you feel the job should be completed, then you can tag Guild-Master and request further directions. If the Mods disagree with the job being done, they can either give lackluster rewards or steer you in a different direction which would encourage you to continue RPing. If the mods agree that a job is completed, then you will be given rewards for your efforts. These rewards could include a variety of things including, though not limited to, technique vouchers, keys for celestial spirit mages, armor for requip magic users, or even items with magical properties such as Natsu's scarf. Job Limit In order to prevent abuse of the system, we have come up with some limits for Jobs. These are subject to change, but you will be notified if that happens. Our Job limits are pretty simple. One job at a time. That's it. Once a job is finished, you can get a new one. A Finished job includes a completed job in which you were given your rewards and the job was deemed a success by the mods as well as Failed Jobs where the player(s) opted to discontinue a job. These discontinued jobs will not grant rewards, but they will open you up for a new job should you ever get bored of your current one. This may seem like it would be easy to abuse, but we are expecting jobs to actually take a considerable amount of effort. Ideally, we wouldn't expect most people to have enough free time and dedication to complete more than two jobs in a 10-Day period. We aren't saying it is impossible, but we definitely feel think it would take an admirable amount of dedication to complete many jobs in a short period of time.